Thoughts In Ecstasy
by ArtemisDHunt
Summary: Umm... this is a SS/HP fic and my first so dont flame me? Its from their thoughts when they're doing stuff...ewww... not like that you pervs...just like laying together in bed. *chap2 up*
1. Severus

**Title**: Thoughts In Ecstasy   
**Author**: Artemis D. Hunt   
**Author's Email**: goddessofhunt@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and The Warner Brothers Co.   
**Author's Note**: If you don't like slash you shouldn't read this. Especially M/M slash.   
  
**Chapter 1**   


His eyes are green.   


_So much like James. Only with his mother's color. I remember James's blue eyes. Always curious. Bright. Loving. I was flawless in his eyes. What would they say now?_   


His soft lips caress mine.   


_James' were soft too. And skilled. It is my lips now that show this Potter what to do. Like James to me._   


He stops and pulls away.   


_What's the matter? Has he realized after all that I'm the one he's kissing? The greasy old man, old enough to be his father?_   


He smiles. "Your beautiful, Severus" he breathes.   


_I am flawless to him as well. He says my name like music. So full of joy. And pain as well. The pain he should never have felt. I want to say he is beautiful as well but my throat constricts allowing no word to pass. He understands. _   


He kisses me again. This time my tongue explored the curves of his mouth. His dances over and under mine. He moans.   


_My body shivered when I heard his moan. It is like one I held so dear before, who likes deep in the ground. What would he think if he heard my thoughts?_

He takes a breath of air. "Lets go to the bed, Sev."   


_I nod. There is nothing I can do. My head won't listen to reason. My feet follow his into my private chambers. I can only listen to my heart now. _   


He leads me to my bed.   


_Doesn't he know that he is forbidden? Ambrosia? An angel? How is it I disregard the rules for him? My heart is under his spell. _   


**End notes:** So how did you like the first chapter? Please review. I'm a pathetic writer and I live on reviews. 


	2. Harry

**Title**: Thoughts in Ecstasy   
**Author**: Artemis D. Hunt   
**Author's E-mail**: goddessofhunt@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and The Warner Brothers Co.   
**Author's Note**: This is slash though there aren't any really lemony parts but it's still is M/M!   
  
**Chapter 2**   


His eyes are black. 

_I have decided that they are the color of black holes. And they draw you in like black holes but they are not cold and uncaring. So maybe they aren't really like black holes._

I kiss him. 

_From a distance his lips seem cruel and hard, but when we're kissing they are soft and sweet._

I pull away. 

_There is pain in his eyes. An he is pale form so much time in his dungeons, a few scars cover his body. But even with these he, he is perfect._

I smile. "Your beautiful, Severus," I breathe. 

_I think he knows now that I am still not over Him just as I know he is hiding something for his throat constricts as if he might say something. I have to stop him from speaking._

I open my mouth to him and he explores it. I moan and he shivers. 

_Gods this feels so good. I want him so much but I know he won't make the first move. He doesn't want to scare me away._

"Lets go to bed, Sev," I whisper and he nods in agreement. 

_I lead him into his private Chambers and to his bead. And I know that we are complete.   
_

**End Notes**:The next chapter should be up in a day or two cause I finished it on paper but I have to type it up. Sorry about the spelling errors in the earlier version. I forgot to do spellcheck.   


Rae-Thank you for my first review ^-^   
Dragonrage-Thanks for the tips. By the way I liked your story too. ^-^   
Purple*Passion- ^-^   
Selina- Thank you so much. My friend was telling me that but I thought she was saying to make me feel better! ^-^   
sara- Thanks   
Sunny- Thanks and didn't remeber to do spell check that time, but I'll remember next time! ^-^;;   
Amanda- It is sweet isn't it? 


	3. Thoughts on others

**Title**: Thoughts in Ecstasy   
**Author**: Artemis D. Hunt   
**Author's E-mail**: goddessofhunt@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and The Warner Brothers Co.   
**Author's Note**: This is slash though there aren't any really lemony parts but it's still is M/M! 

**Chapter 3   
Part 1- Severus**

Sometimes I think that these feelings are not for my Harry but for James, but then I look in his eyes and I know they are true. When I wake up with his warm body next to mine I wonder if he had survived whether Harry would still be here. No, my mind betrayes, he would be in _her_ bed not _mine_. Could I take it? 

James always said my heart didn't belong to him but another. Or at least that was his excuse to leave me. But then, maybe James was right. 

But what of Draco? Harry loved him, before me, and still he loves him as he lies in his grave. How am I to compete against a corpse? 

Maybe he does truely love me and not him. I will have to wait and see. Until that time I am content to just lie here with him in my arms. 

**Part 2- Harry**

I don't know why I love him. He, who used to hate me. But that is just a false memory, lifetimes ago when I lie in his arms. 

They think I'm crazy to love him. They say, 'You can have anyone Harry.' But they don't understand, I want no one else but him. 

Nor do I think he understands. For why does he look at me with great sadness in his eyes. I would as but I am too afraid to find out. 

What if he doesn't love me? WHat if he doesn't really care? But those are what ifs. And righ now, I am content to just lie here in his arms. 

**End Notes**: I'm really sorry that is so short. I am working on the next chapter but right now real life is interrupting.   
_SnapeJuice: umm... heh thanks for telling me. Wasn't paying attention to the gender I was using. Its supposed to be her.. heh. ^-^;;_


End file.
